Loyalists of Thule
The Loyalists of Thule are a compact of hunters descended from an old German secret society dedicated to finding the source of civilization. They now seek knowledge about the unknown, especially the creatures of darkness. History The original organization behind the Loyalists was the Thule Gesellschaft, or Thule Society, a group of German occultists who focused on looking for the Ultimate Source, the civilization that started all others. Their studies lead them to the Aryans; two members took these ideas and went on to found the Nazi party. When the party rose to power, the Thule Society was considered no better than the other secret societies and was condemned and dismembered. Adding to the sorrows of the Thule Society was the fact they had made contact with the world of the dead shortly before, along with a number of other disturbing but enlightening encounters. The survivors realized that these monsters were more important than the source of civilization and turned their studies to them, reforming as the Loyalists of Thule. Purpose The Loyalists see themselves as in a great debt to the human race, and must find out about these sources of darkness and eradicate them to atone. Older members seek to atone for the role they played in creating the horrors of Nazi Germany and the subsequent war. Many of them hope to use this knowledge to save or improve humanity, but a few have only self-interest in the studies of the Indebted. Organization Loyalists are one of the most scholarly compacts, more eager to track down information than obliterate a dark creature; that is not to say they will not defend themselves or innocents if confronted. The Loyalists have extremely deep knowledge of the different creature types, and know how to handle each one efficiently. The Loyalists also have a deep hatred for anything Nazi-related, from surviving vampire supporters to ordinary human hate-groups, and will happily dispose of any of these blasphemers. Most Indebted do not become willing members of the Loyalists. Often, the organization will trick potential members into doing something illegal or immoral for them, and then blackmail them to keep them where they want them. Eventually, many Indebted become dedicated members, but a few among their numbers are still resentful of the circumstances and would happily leave if given the opportunity. The Organization is headed by the founders, three old men, all German and all over the age of 90. They work together to decide on the actions of the compact, but also hate each other with a deep bitterness and guilt. Many believe they are holding on out of spite for each other and what they once represented. The Indebted usually fall into three types: Scholars are the most common, and simply live to collect information on the supernatural. Penitents do the same, but will go to greater extremes, pushed by guilt and shame; they usually do the most illegal work of the group. The Advance take the most active role in the society, hoping to lead the Loyalists and humanity to victory over the creatures of darkness. *HTV: Hunter: The Vigil Rulebook, p. 110-113 Category:Hunter: The Vigil glossary